


Falling Snowflakes

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [9]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Snow, yes i can write a nice winter fic in spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: A beautiful, snowy day in Dreamland. Kirby and Dedede are determined to have some fun, but Meta Knight is a little more tentative. All characters are in gijinka form.





	Falling Snowflakes

“Come on, Mety, it ain't gonna be that bad!” King Dedede exclaimed, throwing a scarf around his neck. “Besides, snow’s fun! Don't be a stick in the mud, Meta.”

 

“My encounters with the cold have never ended well, and always ended with someone having to save me from brutally freezing to death,” Meta Knight snapped, crossing his arms. For such a small person, Dedede thought, the knight could be very intimidating.

 

“Well, I guess no one's forcin’ ya to come with us, but-”

 

“Meta Knight, please,” Kirby begged. “I already bought a bunch of stuff for you so you don't have to stay inside this winter. And me and Dedede are around. Please come with us?” The pink-haired child held out a fluffy coat, a soft scarf, and bright blue snow gloves with a puppy-dog look on his face. The knight sighed and took the things; when he began slipping them over his own armor, Kirby cheered and enveloped his mentor in a hug. The king joined in, wrapping his arms around both of them, much to the warrior’s dismay.

 

“I could've tolerated just one of you, but both of you doing this at once is just absurd,” Meta Knight grumbled. “And it's not as if I don't have Galaxia's magic, which is, as you may know, based around fire. I'll be fine.”

 

“And you're trying to tell me ya didn't have Galaxia for every other adventure in the cold? Still gotta take some extra measures for ya, Mety Knighty,” Dedede laughed, ruffling the knight's navy-blue hair. “Don't want my favorite lil’ knight gettin’ sick from being out there too long.” The Star Warrior huffed indignantly, but didn't protest otherwise, and let Kirby lead him out into the snow. The flakes gently fell, creating a white blanket on the ground. The knight held his hand out from where it was in his coat and watched the snowflakes drift down.

 

“Meta, you're supposed to use the coat as an actual jacket, not like a second cape,” the king scolded. The warrior had cocooned himself in the coat, and Dedede could see glimpses of his purple cape as well.

 

“It's better to have it like this so the heat surrounds me. Unless you're going to hug me throughout this whole outing, I'd rather stick with this,” the knight replied, watching as a snowflake landed on his outstretched hand. Kirby rolled around in the snow, squealing and spraying snow everywhere. Somehow, the child was able to get the king to join in with him, and they pushed each other into snowbanks. Kirby was having a hard time pushing Dedede over, considering the man was more than three times the size of the boy, but he pushed through well enough to knock the king into a few piles of snow.

As he watched silently, Meta Knight rolled a snowball in his fist; he'd never had any fun with winter before. He hurled it at Dedede and chuckled when the king squawked indignantly. Kirby chortled with laughter, collapsing into a snowbank. Snow flew everywhere as the pink-haired boy rolled around in the snow. The king just stood there.

 

* * *

 

 

“Meta got you, Dedede!” The child shouted, laughing. Dedede slowly stood up. The knight stepped back and easily dodged the lump of snow the king threw at him.

 

“Aw, come on, Meta! Ya knew that was comin’!” Dedede shouted with a grin on his face.

 

“Having a face full of snow is not in my best interests right now,” Meta Knight smirked, dodging another snowball from the king. Then another snowball came from Kirby's direction and hit the knight's chest. Soon, snowballs were flying. The Star Warrior had managed to hide behind a tree, letting Kirby and Dedede battle it out. None of them realized he was gone, which was great, until one of Kirby's snowballs slammed into the tree in front of him, spraying snow on his face. The knight yelped, giving away his location, and both turned to him before hurling snowballs at him. The snow stung his skin and stole heat off his body, causing the warrior to shiver.

 

“S-stop! Please, it's c-cold,” Meta Knight pleaded, the snow slowly piling up around him. He sneezed, his shivers becoming prominent, and the barrage of snowballs stopped. Dedede came over to him and dug him out of the snow, pulling the shivering knight towards him.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Meta,” the king said apologetically, smothering the man in a tight hug. “Got a little too carried away, ya know what I mean?” Meta Knight sighed in reply, soaking up the warmth from Dedede's robes and letting Kirby join in the hug.

 

“Feeling warmer, Meta?” Kirby asked, a concerned look on his face.

 

“Yes, thank you… Winter’s much better when you’re not on the verge of dying,” Meta Knight smirked. Dedede rested his head on the knight’s fluffy hair and squeezed him harder as he rocked from side to side.

 

“Not a problem, Mety Knighty. You're cute bundled up like this, ya know?”

 

“I'm not cute…” Both Dedede and Kirby nuzzled closer to him just to prove their point- and to keep the tiny knight warm- and the Star Warrior's eyes narrowed, though he was enjoying the hug. Snow began to fall harder from the sky, the flakes clashing for room to come down, and Kirby yawned.

 

“Tired already, Kirby? It's barely been half an hour,” Meta Knight said worriedly. “Are you cold?” The pink-haired child forced his way inside the knight's coat and stayed there. Then he fell asleep, sinking into the snow, until Meta Knight picked him up.

 

“Must've gotten tuckered out from trying to push me into all those snowbanks,” Dedede chuckled, peering at the sleeping boy. The knight shrugged his coat off his shoulders and used it as a soft bed for Kirby to sleep on while he carried him. Then he pulled off his cape, exposing his wings, and blanketed the child with it. Dedede watched apprehensively, but didn’t say anything as the two started back towards Kirby’s house.

Along the way, the wind blew harder, sending snowflakes flying back up into the sky, and the king noticed that the warrior was shivering. Kirby seemed to notice this, even in his sleep, and pressed closer to his mentor to try and keep him warm.

 

“Meta, ya didn’t have to take off the cape too. The coat would’ve done just fine for keepin’ him warm,” Dedede gently said. “Put it back on. You’re gonna freeze like this.”

 

“I-it’s nothing, really… If it k-keeps Kirby warm, I’m f-fine…” Meta Knight murmured, trying to ignore the bitter wind flowing around his wings.

 

“Listen to yerself for a second. You’re shiverin’ so hard! Just put the cape back on and let Kirby sleep on yer arms.”

 

“B-but Kirby… h-he'll be uncomfortable…”

 

“He’s a tough child, Meta. He’ll be fine sleepin’ without a cushion. Come on. Cape. _Now._ ” The knight handed Kirby to the king and grabbed his cape from the child. When he slipped it on, the warrior sighed in relief from the leftover heat still in its fabric. Dedede hugged him from behind, giving Kirby back to Meta Knight, and he had wrapped the coat around the child already.

 

“Warmer?” The king asked. Then he grinned. “Bet your hands were numb, weren't they?”

 

The knight glared at him, his eyes narrowed. “I’m fine.”

Dedede hummed and held on to the warrior’s hands. The two walked together like that until they reached Kirby’s house. Once there, Meta Knight lightly set Kirby down on his bed and left the small dome. Dedede wrapped his arms around the knight as they left for the castle, and when Kirby woke up, he swore to Nova that he could see two retreating figures in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not that many fics here where I show why Meta Knight hates the cold, but there's a lot on my Fanfiction.net account under the same username.


End file.
